divinityfandomcom-20200222-history
Elf-Orc Blood Feud
Elf-Orc Blood Feud '''is a quest available in Divinity: Original Sin. '''Elf-Orc Blood Feud is a side quest given by Eglandaer, an Elf located in Cyseal, to the South West of the cemetery. He'll ask to speak to you on the 2nd floor of the King Crab Inn. Walkthrough # Speak to Eglandaer, who can be found to the South West of the cemetery, to obtain the quest. # Speak to him again upstairs at the Inn. #* Merely entering his room grants you 90xp. (90xp) # He asks you to kill Victoria (the orc librarian in Mayor Cecil's house) and bring him her Amulet. #* '''(Optional) '''Inter-party dialogue. #*# Condemn the orc for their vile behavior. (+1 Vindictive) #*# Absolve Victoria of her kin's crimes. (+1 Forgiving) There are a number of ways you can complete the quest from here: # Choose to oppose him right there, He will attack you and be killed. #* 750 XP for killing Eglandaer #* 1800 XP for quest completion #* Eglandaer body loot, including the key for the chest in the basement. # Kill Victoria in Mayor Cecil's library, loot her pendant and take it back to Eglandaer #* 645 XP for killing Victoria #* 1800 XP for quest completion #* Eglandaer Reward Chest (you will have to pickpocket his key for the chest in the basement). #* IMPORTANT NOTE: Mayor Cecil will refuse to talk to you for the rest of the game, and several quests will be permanently locked out. It will not affect the main story line though. # Talk to Victoria and convince her to lend you her amulet, then take it back to Eglandaer for your reward. #* 300 XP + 300 Charisma XP for convincing Victoria #* 1800 XP for quest completion #* Eglandaer Reward Chest (you will have to pickpocket his key for the chest in the basement). #* NOTE: You can speak to Aureus at Legion HQ prior to confronting Eglandaer for +1 Righteous. Tell Aureus that someone needs to be arrested and mention Eglandaer. You won't be able to get him arrested due to a lack of proof, but you'll still earn +1 Righteous for trying. #* NOTE: Instead of pickpocketing Eglandaer after giving him Victoria's amulet, you can attack him as he walks away and loot his body. Close the room door before you attack him or you will have to fight all the occupants of the floor. # Pickpocket the amulet from Victoria, then take it back to Eglandaer. #* 1800 XP for quest completion #* Eglandaer Reward Chest (you will have to pickpocket his key for the chest in the basement). #* As with the 3rd option, there is the possibility to earn +1 Righteous and to attack Eglandaer instead of pickpocketing him. # Speak to Victoria and choose to pursue arresting him. When you bring it up with Aureus, he will ask for proof. Pickpocket Eglandaer for his Bloody Amulet and turn it in. #* 300 XP and +1 Reputation for nailing Eglandaer #* 1800 XP for quest completion #* Eglandaer body loot, including the key for the chest in the basement (to get this, go to the prison in the basement of Legion HQ and open the door of his cell. The guards will kill the fugitive. OR, use a teleport spell, like Expert Marksman or Tactical Retreat to get inside his cell and assassinate him (750 XP). The guards will not intervene if the door is closed). #* Victoria's reward chest if you avoid assassinating Eglandaer in his cell and talk to Victoria instead. Rewards *1800 XP for completing the quest, no matter the way you do it *Various amounts of XP depending on how you complete it * +1 Forgiving or +1 Vindictive after you speak with Eglandaer for the first time at the Inn. (Dialogue between the two Source Hunters) * +1 Reputation if you have Eglandaer arrested and also either +1 Righteous or +1 Renegade in the arrest dialogue. *Eglandaer Reward Chest if you can get his key Locations ru:Кровная вражда эльфов и орков Category:Original Sin quests